Two Hours
by Ittoki Otoya
Summary: At the beginning, Fran was dreading that he had to stall his senpai for two hours. But the two hours ended up being too short for him. It could be the start of something for him and Bel.   -B26/ BelFran / BelXFran-    Birthday fic for Belphegor I guess


Fran sighed as he got up of bed. Why was he sighing? It was because today is the twenty-second of December and why is this day so important? It is because today was Belphegor's birthday. And why was Fran bothered? It was due to the fact that he had to listen to Bel tell everyone about his birthday for five whole days.

Belphegor kept reminding people that it was his birthday and that they should give him presents. He has been going around saying, " Uishishishishi~ It's going to be the Prince's birthday soon~! Presents~! Lots and lots of presents~!"

Which was obviously a hint that everyone should buy him a present ot they would end up as a walking or dead cactus. Fran did not want to care or even bother to buy a present, but after learning to Lussuria nagging at him to buy a present for Bel and Bel's constant reminders that his birthday soon, Fran went to get him a present.

Fran remembered that he was scowling mentally the whole time when he went to search for a present for his stupid fake Prince senpai. Fran thought that it was stupid that he had to waste his money on buying Bel a present but he would rather not be a cactus with many knives sticking out of his body.

He had to search for a present that would be good for his senpai that no one would buy him, Fran knew that if he bought a cheap or lousy present, he would end up as a cactus and since it was Bel's birthday, who knows what he might want to do.

Fran considered buying a crown and throwing it at Bel's face to tell him that that was what a real crown look like, unlike the tiara he wears that he calls crown. But Fran was not willing to spend that much money on buying Bel such an expensive present.

Now, Fran was stuck. He really did not know what to get Bel. He was certain that things like new clothes, shoes, accessories, necklaces, chains, belts , food and electronics would be given to Bel. Much as Fran likes to admit, he did not want to give the same present to Bel as someone else, he would rather his present to be more unique.

Well, a necklace was what Fran told himself not to buy as there woud be someone already buying one for Bel but Fran liked the one displayed there. After staring at it for a few minutes, Fran decided to get it, but he was not sure if it was to be Bel's birthday present or not. Maybe someone already bought such a thing for him already.

Fran grinned slightly in his mind when he walked past a store, he had decided what to give Bel for his birthday and it would not cause him much too. Fran hoped that this was a good enough present, well he would have to try any way. After buying the things he needed at that store, Fran went to get some red with golden crowns wrapping paper and a blood-red ribbon.

Fran double-checked that his present was wrapped properly and yawned. He was rather tired but he could not sleep in like he usually does as he had to make sure that his senpai did not leave his room till the rest of them had finished decorating. Fran drew the short sraw and ended up being made to do that.

The other Varia guardians seemed pleased with that result, saying that he was the best candidate to stall Bel. Fran simply kept his poker face and complained that they were sending him to get killed and that he would end up like a cactus or dead.

Since it was Bel's birthday, Fran was able to not wear his uniform for the day. They were only allowed not to when it was one of their birthdays. Fran randomly put on a light green shirt with a darker green short sleeve jacket and black trousers with dark green boots. He then randomly wore some necklaces along with some other random accessories he grabbed to.

He took his present and knocked at Bel's door. Fran knew that Lussuria would never shut up and stop whining if he failed to stall Bel, which was why Fran was dreading the day to arrive.

Fran did not want to end up as target practice for Bel as he tried to stall him before the time for them to be able to get out came. Fran turned on his green phone and put it in his pockets after setting it on silent with vibrations. That would tell him if the others were done decorating or not.

When Bel opened the door, Fran blinked an stared at him. Bel was not wearing his usual purple and black striped jumper, which surprised Fran. Bel was wearing a dark red collared shirt with a white vest, white pants and red boots with white ribbons. Fran had to bite his lip when he noticed that he was about to compliment that Bel looked good.

"Uishishishi. So is Froggy just going to stand outside the Prince's door all day without saying why he's here?"

Fran snapped out of it and realised that Bel was right. He really did not know how he was going to stall him. He decided to just go along with anything. The most important thing right now was to get Bel back into his room to not let him see anything.

"Of course not. Unlike a certain senpai, I have other things better to do than that. Aren't you going to invite me in senpai?"

Belphegor grinned as he pretended to think about it. He has guessed that Fran was sent here to stall him, but the fact that Fran did this willingly or not seem to make him unhappy. He smirked when he thought of something to cause trouble to Fran.

"Uishishishi. If Froggy wants to come in, Froggy would have to owe the Prince a favor."

Fran blinked and stared at him. Was he serious? But Fran knew that he had no choice, he had to get into Bel's room. He knew that he was not able to stall Bel if they were outside and he would definitely see the rest of them who were busy decorating.

With a sigh, Fran agreed and nodded his head. Bel grinned and tugged Fran inside. "So? What exactly does Froggy wants with the Prince?"

Fran blinked again. He did not expect to be asked about why he was there. "Erm... I just came here to see Bel-senpai and be the first person to greet him."

Fran hoped that Bel would buy his lie, well partly a lie actually. What he said was partly the truth, and the other reason is really because he had to stall him.

"Oh? Froggy actually cares about the Prince's birthday and wants to be the first person to greet the Prince?"

Bel knew that Fran was here to stall him but he played along anyway. He had nothing better to do and who knows, he might succeed in making Fran's mask drop off. He was seriously hoping for that and he could use it as a payback for all the times Fran called him fake or fallen Prince.

Fran could feel his face starting to heat up and he shook his head to get rid of the blush that was spreading. Fran wondered why his face was heating up im the first place but he decided to deal with that later. "...Who said I do, Bel-senpai? It's your fault by telling it to everyone and I just want to get it over and done with sooner."

"Oh really?"

"Happy Birthday Bel-senpai..."

Bel stared at Fran. He was serious? Bel did not think that Fran would actually greet him. "Uishishishi. Thanks, Froggy-chan~"

Fran looked away and sighed. He would have to think of something to stall Bel but he had no clue what he had to do. "No problem, senpai. And senpai, what is with all the red and white clothings?"

"Uishishishi. Froggy has something against the Prince's clothes? The same reason why you're wearing green clothing."

Fran blinked again. He really had nothing against Bel's clothing, he was just surprised to see no stripes and it was something he asked to stall time. He knew that that would not stall him much time but it would waste a few minutes, which was a little too little to Fran's liking.

"Of course not, Bel-senpai. And how do you know what's my reason for wearing green clothing?"

"Because the Prince is a Prince~"

"Senpai, that doesn't make sense like always."

"Uishishishishi~"

Fran sighed and gave up getting an answer from his senpai. But now that the conversation was over, how was he going to stall Bel? According to the clock in Bel's room, he still had about two hours left to stall him. How was he going to stall Bel for that long without getting turned into a cactus?

Fran kept quiet as he thought of what to do. His eyes landed on the chess game on Bel's table. "Bel-senpai, let's play a game of chess."

Bel grinned. He knew that Fran was just randomly finding things to make sure he did not leave his room. He decided to play along, he would rather the place be properly decorated then go to some not decorated place. But he thought that making it difficult for Fran would be interesting.

"Uishishishi. Only if Froggy have to owe the Prince yet another favour~"

"I have to what? Senpai, that's unfair. I don't even know if I even live through the first favour I owe you!"

Fran pouted slightly without noticing that he did so. He really felt that it was unfair, but he knew that if Bel insisted, he would have to agree. After all, he did not have a choice.

Bel grinned after he noticed that Fran was pouting. But he did not say anything about it. "Froggy could always leave~"

Fran sighed and nodded his head. He knew that he really had to agree it, no matter how much he did not want to. "Fine."

Bel smirked and setted up the game as he took a seat. Fran sat down across him and started plotting on how to win Bel, he did not want to lose to Bel ever.

One long game later, a very unhappy Fran admitted that he lost. His smirking senpai just made Fran even more unhappy. He kept asking how could he lose to someone like Bel who was a fake Prince, but he was smart enough to not say that outloud.

Checking the clock, Fran noticed that he still had fourty-five minutes of stalling left. With another sigh, Fran looked around to find something else to distract his senpai. But he could not find anything and he ran out of things to say.

"...Bel-senpai. What do you expect to get?"

"Hmm... Levi would give the Prince more of his weird umbrellas, Lussuria would try to make the Prince wear cute clothings, Boss would simply just throw some random object that he did not want from his birthday presents and Squalo would give the Prince strange hair products that he think would suit the Prince."

"None of those sound like nice presents in the first place, Bel-senpai."

"They give nice ones sometimes... like the time Lussuria gave the Prince a gold crown necklace.."

"Just sometimes? Senpai, why do you even want presents from them if you already know what they would give you?"

"Uishishishi. Because the Prince is a Prince and he deserves to get a present from the other peasants."

Fran shook his head and did not bother to say anything about what Bel said had no sense. He checked the clock and frowned when he found out he still had thirty minutes left to stall... not that he was minding that much. Fran found out that as long as he watched his mouth, he would not get stabbed and Bel would actually answer some of his questions.

Fran had to admit that it was rather nice to spend time with Bel like this, he even considered watching his mouth and hang around Bel more often but he would never say that out loud. Fran really enjoyed the short time he had like this, Bel was a lot nicer except for the occational stabbing he got when he was unable to stop himself from calling Bel a fake Prince.

But when he noticed the way Bel acts, he guessed that he had to admit that Bel looked a little like royalty and the other members of Varia also said that Bel really was a Prince.

Just ten minutes left. Fran bit his lip and tried to think of something. He did not want to waste the rest of the short time he actually could spend with Bel that was enjoyable. Who knows if Bel was only like this because it was his birthday and turn back into his normal annoying self the next day.

"Senpai. Would you like to have your present now...?"

Fran stared at the ground when he said that. He decided that he wanted to be the first person to give Bel his birthday present. He knew that he was the first one to greet Bel already and he wanted to be the first person whose present was opened too.

Bel stared at Fran through his fringe and blinked. He really did not expect that to happen and it looked like Fran was not doing it to stall for time as Fran was not looking at him while he speak like he usually does.

Bel smiled slightly. He felt pleased that his kohai wanted to be the first person to give him his present. "Uishishishishi~ Sure~"

Fran felt himself blushing slightly and quickly handed the present to Bel. "Senpai should open it and see if he likes it..."

Bel grinned and took the present. He stared at the nicely wrapped box for a few seconds before he opened it gently. He did not want to spoil the wrapping paper by using his knives to cut open the paper like he always does.

When Bel opened the box, he stared at it for a while and blinked. "Are those frog-shaped chocolates?"

Fran nodded and stared at the ground. "I'm not sure if it's to your liking though, I remembered that you liked strawberries so I made it with strawberries filling... and I'm not really that good in making chocolates..."

Bel blinked and stared at Fran, his mouth opened slightly in surprise. "Froggy made this? No wonder the Prince never saw them in shops before."

Bel took out a piece and took a bite of the chocolate. "Not bad, Froggy-chan~"

"Yes I made them... and you really like them?"

Fran was rather pleased that Bel liked it and he found his face heating up slighty at the chan.

"Of course. The Prince doesn't lie. Froggy-chan could take a bite to see."

Bel offered the partly-bitten chocolate to Fran who face turned slightly redder when he noticed that it was the one that Bel took a bite off. But Fran noticed that he only had five minutes left, if he asked Bel to get him another piece, he would waste a few precious seconds at least. Thus, Fran closed his eyes and bit the chocolate. "Ouch."

Fran opened his eyes when he heard that ouch that was mockingly being said by Bel, to see that he had bit his senpai's fingers by accident. Fran quickly moved away from the finger and blushed red.

"Sorry, senpai. I wasn't looking and accidentally bit your fingers."

"Oh? Froggy-chan didn't do it on purpose to see what the Prince's fingers taste like?"

Fran blushed even redder and shook his head. "Of course not! Why would I want to know what your finger taste like?"

"So, how was it, Froggy-chan~?"

"It tasted rather nice..."

"Oh? So Froggy-chan thinks that the Prince's finger tasted nice?"

Bel smirked. He knew that Fran meant the chocolate but teasing his kohai was fun and he did not think that he would get another chance to make Fran blush or see a blushing Fran again.

Fran looked at the clock, just three minutes, three minutes that he could use stalling as his excuse for his actions. Just three minutes before they have to be the usual them, the one that bickers all the time and hate each other but yet still hang around each other. He blushed and looked at Bel.

"Actually... yes. But the chocolate was nicer than your finger, any time senpai."

This time it was Bel's turn to be surprised. He really did not expect his kohai would say that, maybe it was a way to Fran to stall him? But that blush looked real and Fran could have stalled him by saying all those with his usual poker face but he did not. Did Fran really mean that?

Bel did not know but he felt happy neverless. His eyes then landed on one of the necklaces that Fran was wearing. "Is that a necklace with a frog wearing a crown?"

Fran looked down and realised that he had accidentally wore that necklace when he randomy grabbed some. He was not planning on letting his senpai to know that he had that necklace. He tried to think of something to make up but then he remembered that he was short on time and making up something believable would take up time that he did not have to spare.

"Yes... it is... Well, if senpai likes it, senpai has one too..."

Bel was confused. "The Prince does...?"

Fran nodded and pointed at his present. Bel rose an unseen eyebrow and looked into the box. He noticed a smaller red box that he failed to notice earlier and opened it. Inside was a similar necklace, except that the crown was bigger on the frog was slightly bigger. "It's a pair?"

Fran once again nodded his head. "I was going to just get that one for you when I noticed how cute it was but when I wanted to pay for it, the cashier told me that there was another one that was in a pair with that, I found it cute too so I bought it. I wore this without knowing today. I didn't make it to pair with you."

Bel grinned. "Are you sure~?"

"Of course senpai. Senpai can not wear it if he didn't like it, I could take it back if you don't."

"Who said that the Prince didn't want to pair with Froggy?"

Fran blinked at what Bel said and when he looked up, he saw Bel attempting to wear that necklace. WIth a quick peek he noticed that he only had a minute left. "Senpai, why don't I help you put on that necklace?"

Bel nodded his head and allowed Fran to put it on for him. Fran quickly helped Bel wear that necklace so that he could ask just one last question before he no longer have th excuse to do what he wants.

"Senpai, about the favors. What do you want me to do?"

"Eh?"

Bel had actually forgot that Fran owed him those favors. He was kidding about it and did not really mean it when he said that Fran had to owe him those two favors.

"Well... let's see... what would be a good favor that might bug you?"

Fran bit his lip. He was running out of time, he just had thirty-five seconds left.

"Senpai, hurry up and say something and I would do it."

Bel rose an eyebrow. Fran seemed desperate for him to speed up for some reason. Bel then decided that the time Fran had to stall was running out. Bel did not want it to end as for once he could have proper conversations with his kohai without his kohai insulting him and him throwing knives at him and to see a blushing Fran.

"Well then, the Prince wants a Frog to kiss him."

Bel grinned. He was kidding about that and he expect Fran to not do anything but just insult him like what he normaly does but he realised that he was wrong when soft and warm lips were pressed against his.

Fran was taken aback by what Bel said but he only had twelve seconds left and he did say that he would do anything Bel asked him to do. Thus, he had quickly walked over and tip-toed to kiss Bel. It only lasted ten seconds as that was the amount of time left he had.

Fran pulled away slowly, he knew that he no longer had any excuse any more and turned away. "Senpai, let's go, every one else are waiting."

Bel kept quiet and just walked ahead. He wondered if Fran did that just to stall him and that it was nothing. Fran did pulled away and asked him to join the others, which meant that it was probably that.

"Fran...?"

"Yes, senpai?"

"You still owe me a favor."

"...I know."

Bel whispered something to Fran and when he walked away, he was smiling. The last favor was actually a question, a question if Fran enjoyed the short time they had not acting like the usual them. The answer was something that caused Bel to laugh and smile.

"Oh~! Bel-chan~! Happy Birthday~!"

Bel managed to dodge Lussuria's glomp which resulted in a pouting Lussuria that Bel would rather not see and having his present thrown at him that he managed to catch. Levi was fluttering over at Boss and Bel kicked him to get his attention. He then managed to get Levi's weird umbrella that was tied with an orange ribbon, Levi's birthday present for Boss, Squalo's weirdly shaped but nicely wrapped present and there were too many presents from the lower position people.

Throughout the party, no one noticed that their necklaces were a pair and that pleased them both as the others tried to stop them from arguing. What they do when they are alone is their own secret, the others do not have to know about it.

Bel grinned and hugged his presents. It was one of the best birthday he had even though he did not kill anyone today. He hoped that he could have this much fun the next time...

[[ -Sighs- I'm too emo to finish this properly...sorry... person who I wrote this for... ]]


End file.
